Choji's mission
by X Inori x
Summary: -AU- -Complete-Ino's making Choji go on a...diet! While Shikamaru tries to sneak food for Choji, the two discover a map to the hidden treasure of the tasties burger in the world! -A bit of ShikaxIno & SasuxNaru- CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Mission 1

A/N:Hello again everyone, I hope there's a lot of Choji and Shikamaru fans reading this! I hope you all enjoy "Choji's mission" I finally got around to posting it, (I hope your happy xXx Darkshadow xXx) Enjoy! Review kudasai(please)!**_

* * *

_**

**_Choji's mission_**

**Mission-1-Diet!**

"That was the slowest ever!" exclaimed Ino starring bug-eyed at the stop-watch.

"Choji can't even beat a turtle!" joked Shikamaru, Choji grunted.

"Then how do you suppose I get faster go on a diet?" Choji said smirking. Choji was never good at endurance tests, due to his "pleasantly plump-ness". After all it is a crucial part for him to perform his jutsu arts.

"Yes, you're going on a diet! No more fatty foods Choji, at least till your endurance improves!" exclaimed Ino, Shikamaru and Choji's jaws dropped all the way to the ground.

"B-but if I get to skinny I can't do any of my jutsu!" argued Choji,

"I just can't see a skinny Choji, way to creepy." shivered Shikamaru.

"Only until his endurance improves, it's important to be quick." stated Ino,

"But fat enough to perform your jutsu's." She added,

"I'm not fat!" exclaimed Choji,

"Sorry Choji, I mean 'pleasantly plump.'" apologized Ino, Shikamaru snickered. Choji overheard Shikamaru and hit him in the head. Without saying a word Shikamaru messaged his sore head.

"You start today Choji, eat like usually but no chips, burgers or any of that greasy food got it!"

"Yes ma'am!" Choji and Shikamaru saluted,

"Shikamaru keep an eye on Choji so he won't sneak any food." Shikamaru nodded. Ino left the two boys in the forest alone, a gust of wind began to blow--silence.

Choji began to groan. "At least she didn't stop you from eating entirely." Choji just stared at the ground sadly. "It's not the end of the world Choji." To no affect Choji sat on the ground silently. "You're such a pain Choji. I'll sneak you food from time to time." Choji looked up at Shikamaru and smiled; Choji stood up and started to walk towards the village. Shikamaru started to follow, "Choji say something? Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry."

"I knew it was too good to be true."

"What do you want to eat?" asked Shikamaru,

"What can I eat?" asked Choji,

"I guess ramen isn't greasy, Ino said nothing greasy."

"Mmm Ramen."

"How much do you have on you Choji, I almost forgot. Hand it over."

"Eh?" Choji stared at Shikamaru perplexed,

"You know what I'm talking about." Choji sighed and opened his hand-bag and dumped the contents to the ground, also the contents from his pockets and sleeves.

"That's all."

"Are you sure Choji?"

"Positive."

On the ground was a huge pile of food. Sandwiches, cookies, chips, juice, pop, sushi, cakes, bread, instant ramen cups, pork-buns, and etc. It seemed Choji had a mini supermarket in his hand-bag and pockets. "I guess the sushi can stay I suppose. But the rest is mine."

"Huh?"

"You can't eat this stuff, and I bet Ino probably told your parents about this, so no use bring it home." Shikamaru said picking up a juice box that seemed to be a milkshake and began drinking it.

"Aww man, unfair!" cried Choji.

"Just lose a little weight and your fine. Besides how much do you weight?" asked Shikamaru,

"Don't tell anyone." Shikamaru nodded,

"270 pounds." whispered Choji, Shikamaru spat out what he was drinking, Choji miraculously dodged the flying drops of milkshake and caught them in his mouth.

"Holy cow!"

"Mmm Roast Beef."

"Choji! No wonder your on a diet!" exclaimed Shikamaru,

"My otousan (dad) weighs 450." Shikamaru's jaw dropped to the ground again.

"Let's get some ramen." Shikamaru said making Choji pick up all the food and putting it back in the hand-bag.

Shikamaru and Choji finally arrived at the ramen shop, Choji out of breath plopped down next Naruto. "Hey Choji what's up?" Naruto said happily, Choji responded with a wave. "What's wrong with Choji Shikamaru, he hungry or something? Or..." Naruto trailed off, then started snickering, "Or is it cause your too fat Choji!"

"I'm not fat!" The man who ran the ramen shop eyed Choji for a few seconds and turned to Shikamaru, "What will you have?" Shikamaru turned to Choji,

"Well Choji?"

"Let me guess 5 or 6 bowls of..."said the shop keeper.

"No just one bowl of ramen for him, I'm not hungry." said Shikamaru,

"Eh?" both Naruto and Choji said,

"Why only one Shikamaru that's hardly a snack!" whined Choji,

"Yeah bet Choji can eat 100 bowls of ramen! And not be full!" added Naruto,

"Wait! I can't do that and I'm like president of the Ramen Lovers club!" panicked Naruto,

"Your the only member you dunce." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

"What kind of ramen?" asked the shop keeper.

"Karee Udon." replied Choji,

"One Udon Ramen coming up."

"Mmm Karee Udon Ramen" drooled Naruto taking the last sip of the soup in the bowl.

"C'ya later guys. And Choji I hear Natto is more healthy, very useful diets!" laughed Naruto leaving the ramen stand.

"Naruto's right I'm too fat." Choji said glancing sadly down at the table of the ramen shop.

"Don't listen to that idiot Naruto, that's why your on a diet to lose a little weight Choji."

"Thanks Shikamaru."

"Wanna grab a burger I hear there's a new store opening." said Shikamaru,

The shop keeper placed the ramen on the counter. "¥250 please." Shikamaru laid the money on the counter. "Choji ready to g-" Shikamaru stopped dead in his tracks, Choji licked his lips and put the bowl on the counter. The bowl of course was empty. "That was record time." said Shikamaru, "Let's go." Choji nodded. The shop keeper stared at the empty ramen bowl speechless.

After walking to the other end of the village, Choji and Shikamaru finally reached the new burger stand, before going to the shop keeper to order , Ino came from around the corner. "Choji hide!" hissed Shikamaru, "Ino's coming this way!" Shikamaru said shoving Choji and himself in a near by alley way. "I thought I heard Shikamaru and Choji here. If they came here to get a burger I swear I'll make them do push-ups until they die and break up with Shikamaru!" proclaimed Ino, storming away. Shikamaru removed his hand from Choji's mouth. "Dang that was close!" sighed Shikamaru,

"Shikamaru your dating Ino?"

"Yeah so!" yelled Shikamaru,

"It's just odd. So that's why your helping me." said Choji sounding a bit betrayed.

"No! Cause I'm helping a friend in need and to please my girlfriend geez!" Shikamaru said a bit annoyed,

"I just thought it was just to please Ino."

"Nah. So let's get that burger." Choji was already at the window ordering,

"When it comes to food Choji is sure fast." Shikamaru said sighing and followed Choji to the window.

* * *

A/N:I hope you all liked this chapter I can't wait to finish it!Please bare with me all the way!I know Ino and Shikamaru aren't really together, but I wish they were!If there's any grammar/spelling mistakes please let me know!Sorry my own words aren't so good.Review kudasai(please)!

**Japanese Terms**

Natto: Is made from fermeated soybeans. Natto is alsoa rich source of protein and very healthy.(I got this at Wikipedia.)

Karee udon: "Curry udon." Udon in a soup made of Japanese curry.It includes meat or vegetables.(I got this at Wikipedia.)


	2. Mission 2

A/N:Yay! Chapter 2! This took me over a month, I'm sorry. School was really exciting was all (yes I find school exciting, shun me for all I care!) Anyways enjoy and review kudasai(please)!

**

* * *

Mission-2-Road to El Dorado**

"5"

"6"

"7 seconds." said Shikamaru stopping the stop watch.

"Not bad," said Choji swallowing the last piece of the burger in his mouth.

"Since this is the only 'good food' till who knows when, enjoy the last one slowly," said Shikamaru handing Choji the 10th burger. Choji nodded.

Choji stared at the burger, inching closely each minute, finally taking a bite.

"Choji," asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah?"

"When I said slowly I didn't mean that slowly," said Shikamaru annoyed.

"Was I really that slow?"

"It took you 20 minutes to take the first bite!" yelled Shikamaru.

"Fine I'll speed it up," said Choji taking a bite, eating normally. After finishing the burger Choji starred at the wrapper the burger was in.

"Shikamaru take a look at this," Choji said handing Shikamaru the burger wrapper.

"Eh? This must be some kind of joke,"

"But what if it's true,"

"Don't tell me you believe this crap," Shikamaru said crumpling the wrapper and tossing it in the garbage.

"No!" Choji screamed. Choji tried to dig the wrapper out of the garbage can. Choji grabbed the wrapped and tried to pull himself out of the garbage can.

"Shikamaru...I'm stuck,"

"Idiot," he said slapping his forehead.

Shikamaru grabbed Choji by the waist and pulled Choji out, Shikamaru pulled so hard, when Choji became un-stuck he fell on top of Shikamaru and the two began to roll away because the burger stand was on a hill. As the rolling boulder of Choji and Shikamaru rolled through the streets of Konoha "flatting" every person who crossed it's path.

A loud rumbling noise could be heard, little pebbles on the ground began move, was it an earthquake?

"I'm scared Sasuke!" said Sakura clutching Sasuke's arm.

"It's ok, I'm here Sakura," Sasuke said sarcastically, turning up the volume on his headset, to drown out the sound of the "earthquake". Sasuke blinked looked quickly to his left, and understood where the earthquake was coming from. Sakura clutched Sasuke tightly.

"Sasuke!"

When the Shikamaru/Choji boulder came Sasuke and Sakura's way, Sasuke pushed Sakura and jumped out of the way. After Shikamaru and Choji ran Sakura over, Sakura was just as flat as a pancake. Sasuke took a stick and poked Sakura.

"Dead. Good," Sasuke turned the volume down on his headset.

"I finished your task, now give me back that picture of Naruto in his sexy no jutsu form!" yelled Sasuke.

"Fine, fine. Stubborn little brother, I have pictures of your little date with Sakura. Lets see how Naruto reacts when he finds our your cheating on him!" Itachi said over a headset.

"I'd never cheat on Naruto, I played your game Itachi, now it's personal!" yelled Sasuke into the headset.

"Your so fun to toy with Sasuke. Your so cute when your mad!" Itachi said laughing evilly with a hint of gay laughter.

"Damn you Itachi!" yelled Sasuke into the headset.

"I'm getting dizzzzzzzzyyyyyyyyyyy." said Shikamaru.

"I wanna puke."

"Ugh! Don't puke on me!" yelled Shikamaru.

"I wanna stopppppppp!" cried Choji.

Suddenly, they stopped.

"Thank goodness!" yelled Shikamaru.

"Eh? Shikamaru?" said Ino.

"I-I-no!" cried Shikamaru.

"What happened?" she asked looking into the eyes of her man.

"Nothing, I was trying to stop Choji from getting a burger and we fought and rolled down the hill, and yeah,"

"At least your doing a good job! Choji your resistance is low!" yelled Ino.

"5 push-ups!"

"Aw man!" groaned Choji, getting on the ground beginning to do his push-ups.

"3"

"4"

"5. Ok your done now Choji! Good job!" said Ino.

"I'll be seeing you guys later, don't forget Shikamaru," Ino said giving Shikamaru a wink, Shikamaru blushed.

"Yeah ok,"

"You going on a date with Ino?" asked Choji.

"Yeah," Choji looked at his hand, the wrapper was gone.

Choji began looking around searching high and low.

"It's gone!"

"What's gone?" asked Shikamaru.

"The road to El Dorado!" yelled Choji.

"Road to El Dorado?"

"The burger wrapper! With the map to the lost recipe of the greatest burger in the world!"

"I can't believe, you believe in that. Road to El Dorado," Shikamaru scoffed.

"Sure it isn't the lost city of gold, but to me it's the lost city of the burger recipe," said Choji looking thoughtfully at the sky.

"Deep, very deep," Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"We got nothing better to do, let's go find this El Dorado of yours Choji,"

"Yeah! Burger El Dorado!" yelled Choji.

"But where can the burger wrapper be. It wasn't on other burger wrappers was it?" asked Shikamaru.

"Nope," Choji responded.

"Where can it be?" they both said.

* * *

"Choji would love to look for this, after he lost some weight," Ino said looking at the wrapper.

"Funny how I found it in Choji's hand I guess they found it and Shikamaru was going to give it to me. So Choji can't get those burgers,"

"Oh...Shikamaru," she said dreamily.

"I knew you would never betray me!" she said putting the wrapper in her pocket.

* * *

"Wait didn't it disappear after Ino came by!" said Shikamaru.

"That's right!" said Choji.

"How do we get it?" asked Choji.

"There's only one way..." said Shikamaru.

* * *

A/N: Wahahahahaha! I left a cliffy! I hope you all liked it. Sorry I "killed" Sakura(she's really just unconscious.)Mind you me I don't like Sakura that's why. And the NarutoxSasuke thing...well I wanted Itachi to torture Sasuke somehow...and the gay Itachi thing...well I just so happen to Itachi as someone who's gay. I'm sorry! This chapter's really short, I'm sorry. But if they're is any grammar/spelling mistake please let me know! Review kudasai(please)!


	3. Mission 3

A/N: And after a million years, of not updating. The fruits of my labour have blossomed! Please enjoy slight NaruxSasu and InoxShika it's all here! Written when I was hyper, Gomen(Sorry). Review kudasai(please)!**

* * *

**

**Mission-3-Tanabata-The Star Festival**

"That's so crazy it might work." Choji said,

"Yeah, I'm glad I thought of it." Shikamaru said,

"I'll see you tomorrow Choji." Shikamaru said walking away, Choji waved.

--

"Ino-chan!" Ino turned around and saw Shikamaru,

"Oh, Shikamaru it's you. What's up?" Ino said, Shikamaru grabbed Ino's hand, as they walked.

"Tonight do want to do something?" he asked,

"Oh yes! Today is July 7th, Tanabata!" Ino cheered,

"Oh yeah that's right." Shikamaru said,_ "This it'll be the perfect way to get it back." _he smirked. Ino looked at him. And giggled.

"Are you that excited to see me in my yukata?" she asked, Shikamaru blushed and nodded.

"What time do you want to go?"

"Just before the fireworks. So...around 8. It should be dark by then." said Ino,

"Ok 8 o'clock it is."

"I'll see you then Shiki-kun."

"Bye Ino-chan." Shikamaru waved,

--

"So I'll see you around then?" asked Choji, while he ate some fried tofu.

"Yup. If I can't get it, there's a plan B." said Shikamaru, grabbing some of Choji's tofu. And kicked back, relaxing under the cool hard-wood of the dojo in Choji's home.

"But how will we get plan B to work?" asked Choji,

"Don't worry your plump little head off, Choji. Sasuke owes me a favor." Shikamaru smirked.

--

"Damn you Shikamaru. Of all favors, why this one?" Sasuke growled,

"You owe me." Shikamaru simply said,

"Anything that ever involves Naruto-chan doing something like this again and your dead! Got it!"

"Yes sir." Shikamaru smirked,

--

"No way in hell."

"C'mon Naruto please!" begged Choji,

"No! Believe it!"

"I owe Shikamaru a favor Naruto-chan so please do it. Do it for me?" Sasuke pouted,

"Sasuke-chan, drag me into something like this again and I'll never forgive you!"

"I'm sorry Naruto-chan." Sasuke said giving Naruto a -beep- on the lips.

"Stop the story!"

"Our apologizes SasukexNaruto fangirls. But this is a non-yaoi fanfic. And all yaoi will be censored according to the orders of Lady fanfic Hokage the 1st.(a.k.a X Inori x). We're sorry for this interruption." Shikamaru said reading from a little card,

"Places people places! Were starting again!" yelled Shikamaru,

"Roll fanfic!" called Choji.

"So you'll do it Naruto?"

"Only because Sasuke-chan says so, believe it!"

"Sugoi!(Awesome!)" cheered Choji, Sasuke and Naruto just ex-changed glances.

_20:00-Tanabata festival-middle of Konoha village_

"What's with the card Choji?" asked Shikamaru

"It just made this all feel like a movie." Choji said putting the time card down,

"Anyways, keep a close eye Choji, Ino can't know that your eating Takoyaki."

"My precious Takoyaki, I shall not betray you to the forces of darkness!"

"Choji this is not Star trek." Shikamaru said sighing,

"What in sashimi's name is Star trek?" asked Choji,

"I donno, some foreign thing I saw once. Here comes Ino! Hide!" Shikamaru panicked, Choji quickly put his bush costume on, and it was suppose to make him incognito.

"Ino-chan! Sakura!" Shikamaru waved over to Ino and Sakura,

"Shiki-kun! Do you like my yukata? We worked really hard on it!" she said, Ino wore a cherry blossom pink yukata with yellow flowers on it. Sakura was with Ino, who wore a yellow yukata with pink flowers on it.

"There really pretty. You both look great." he said trying not make Sakura feel bad since, Ino was obviously the more beautiful one.

"I'll be right back I'm going to get some Takoyaki, ok?" Sakura said winking at Ino, and she left.

"What do you want to do first?" asked Shikamaru,

"I'm not sure." Ino said, as they walked hand in hand through the grounds, admiring the kusudama(ornamental balls) streamers, cranes and many other colourful paper decorations, Many stalls were decorated with paper kimono's warding off accidents and bad health and wishes for good sewing and Kinchaku(purses) for good business.

Ino and Shikamaru eventually found themselves at the bamboo forest outside the village with their tanzaku's. Tanzaku's were small strips of paper, where you write a wish on it and hang them on bamboo. "Look Shikamaru, let's hang our tanzaku there!" Ino said pointing to a tall bamboo stalk reaching high above the others, no other tanzaku were on the stalk. Shikamaru and Ino hanged their wishes on the bamboo stalk and would return at midnight, when the wishes would be thrown into the river.

"Hey Ino-chan."  
"Hai?(Yes?)"

"When are you going to give Choji that wrapper to that lost city?" asked Shikamaru,

"I donno, but it's safe here tucked into my obi." she said pointing to the yukata's sash.

_"Of all the places...I'm glad we came prepared." _Shikamaru thought,

"Choji sure will be happy!" Shikamaru said, eyeing the familiar bush that had been following them for sometime.

"Um, I'll be right back I have to use the restroom!" Shikamaru said quickly, Ino nodded while Shikamaru ran away deep into the bamboo forest.

"Nice excuse." Choji snickered,

"Shut up Choji, I found out where Ino hid the wrapper. Looks like we will need Naruto after all. Did you do what I asked you to do?" asked Shikamaru,

Choji nodded, "I took care of the 'distraction'."

_Meanwhile in Choji's closet..._

"I swear when I get out of this, that weird bush buying takoyaki will pay!" Inner Sakura screamed, as she tried to untie herself some how, with out kunai's or shirikin...it was going to be a long night for Sakura...

--

"Shh quiet Shikamaru someone's coming." Choji hissed, both Shikamaru and Choji went further in the undergrowth.

"It's just Naruto and Sasuke." Choji said,

" I wonder what they wished for." Shikamaru grinned, Naruto and Sasuke hanged their tanzaku and walked away -beep-in-hand, Choji and Shikamaru shivered, Sasuke and Naruto had been dating for 2 years and it was very much known to the male population of Konoha, but the female side, one had to wonder that they never noticed pure yaoi in front of their eyes, since the two are never seen without each other.

Shikamaru and Choji quietly sneaked and looked at Sasuke and Naruto's tanzuku's...and both of their jaws dropped. "U-u-um I'-i-i'll get-t-t Na-naruto." Choji stuttered,

"Ga-good idea." Shikamaru stuttered.

--

"Good timing Shiki-kun! The fireworks are going to start!" Ino said waving to Shikamaru,

"That's funny Sakura said she would meet us here." Ino said,

"Maybe she forgot?" Shikamaru suggested,

"Maybe." Ino said laughing to herself, _"Sakura is such a good friend letting me be alone with Shiki-kun like this!"_

In a few seconds fireworks lit the night sky, it was 10:00. The sky exploded with colours of red, green, blue, yellow, pink, and white.

"Sugoi!" Ino breathed, Shikamaru nodded. In the crowd Shikamaru saw Choji with Naruto and Sasuke, Choji saw Shikamaru and gave him a thumbs-up, Naruto just glared, Shikamaru smiled.

"What's up Shiki-kun?"

"I just saw Sasuke and Naruto."

"Maybe Sasuke saw Sakura." she said pulling Shikamaru towards them,

"Why would Sasuke know where Sakura is."

"Didn't you know they're dating."

"What?!" Shikamaru practically shrieked,

"Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke didn't say anything,

"Did you see Sakura?" Sasuke shook his head,

"Some boyfriend you are not keeping track of where your girlfriend is!" Ino snapped,

"Girlfriend!" Naruto exclaimed,

"It was Nii-san's fault he set me up!"

"Blame Itachi..." Naruto trailed off,

"Naruto-chan! You know that I only -beep- you!"

"Honto?(Really?)" Naruto said looking at Sasuke,

"Always will." And Sasuke leaned in to -beep- Naruto. Suddenly more colour burst into the air as the grande finally started, many cries of wonder and awe filled the crowd as the streams of fire lit up the sky.

"What timing..." Choji trailed off, Ino was speechless, and her best friend's "boyfriend" was really, gay?

"Ino-chan?" Shikamaru said waving his hand in front of her face, she was in pure shock. Shikamaru sighed after the finally ended, "I'll see you later Choji." Choji waved while he used the fan he was holding to cover his face, to resist the temptation of watching gay-love.

"Argh that Sasuke!" Ino yelled,

"I hear the public bathes are open tonight why don't you take a bath to cool off." Someone suggested, Ino and Shikamaru turned around and saw Sakura, "Let's go Ino!"

"Ano...Sakura." Both Shikamaru and Ino said in shock,

"Something the matter?" Sakura asked,

"Sakura, you dyed your hair blonde?" asked Ino, Shikamaru slapped his forehead.

"Um, yeah."

"So that's where you were during the fireworks." said Ino,

"So do you want to take a bath?" asked Sakura,

"Um, it's ok I'll go look for Choji and the guys." said Shikamaru walking away,

"Oh Sakura I forgot to tell you."

"Ano?"

"I'll tell you at the bath house." Ino finished.

--

"Hurry up Sakura the water looks so warm!" Ino cooed, Sakura nodded as Ino stepped out of the changing room. After Ino left Sakura quickly went through the basket of Ino's clothing.

_"Remember Naruto it's in the obi." _Shikamaru said, Naruto was secretly posing as Sakura, _"The only way to get the wrapper is if, well you get the picture. So Naruto be a man and go get it since your the only one who can turn into a girl"_ Shikamaru's voice echoed inside his head.

"Got it!" Naruto yelled mentally, and put the wrapper in his obi. And quickly joined Ino inside the bath house, women everywhere in bathing suits, chatting amongst themselves in the hot steamy water.

"Ahhhhh." Both Ino and Sakura said when they entered the water,

"Your right Sakura, this feels great!" Ino cooed,

"I told you!" Sakura said,

"Um Ino you said they're was something you were going to tell me." Sakura asked,

"Oh yeah! It's about Sasuke!"

"What about him!" Sakura yelled, everyone stared at her, Sakura blushed and laughed nervously. Ino just blinked.

"He's cheating on you!"

"He's what! Sasuke-cha, I mean -kun would never!"

"He's going out with Naruto!"

"So! They make the best-... I mean the worst couple ever! Only me, Sakura Haruno is meant to be with Sasuke!"

"Sakura I think your becoming a dumb blonde. Not that I'm a dumb blonde." Ino stated.

It was going to be a very long night...

--

_23:30-Some river outside of Konoha village_

"Choji stop using those stupid time cards!" Shikamaru said hitting Choji on the head, Choji rubbed his head,

"Are you that impatient to see Ino again!" Choji whined,

"Am not! It's just I'm bored waiting for them to toss the tanzuku into the river."

Many people were at the river, for the tradition that is held every tanabata. At 12 or the next day the tanzuku's are either thrown in the river or burned, like Obon tradition of floating paper ships and candles on rivers. It was a star-filled night, warm and pleasant unlike the usual Japanese summer. The sound of crickets can be heard along with the murmurs of people can children singing the traditional song sung during Tanabata.

笹の葉　さらさら

_The bamboo leaves, rustle, rustle_

軒端にゆれる

_Shaking away in the eaves_

お星様　キラキラ

_The stars go twinkle, twinkle_

金銀砂ご

_Gold and silver grains of sand_

"Hey Shiki-kun!" Ino waved, along with Sakura.

"Oh Ino! Sakura!" Shikamaru called waving,

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" asked Ino,

"I left something back at the bathhouse!" Sakura exclaimed, "I'll be right back!" Sakura said running away,

"What time is it?" asked Choji,

"Almost midnight." said Sasuke, asking a man right next to them. A few minutes later Naruto returned with a ringo ame(candy apple).

"Hey Naruto!" Choji said, "Can I have some?"

"Get your own diet boy!" Sasuke came up to Naruto and took a small bite from the ringo ame.

"Hey!"

"I have some perks you might say." Sasuke said smirking in Choji's direction, Choji made a sad face.

"Choji you didn't eat any takoyaki, or anything did you!"

"No he's clean, he was with us the whole time." Sasuke said, biting another piece of the ringo ame.

"Hey look! There dumping the tanzaku!" cried Naruto.

"Let's hope our wishes come true, eh Choji?" said Shikamaru looking at Choji,

"Oh don't worry I'm sure they will." Naruto said with a goofy smile, Shikamaru and Choji smiled back.

Mission number 1, accomplished.

* * *

**Permanent...****OMAKE(オマケ)!!**

**Food studies, with Uzumaki Naruto**

"The anime's called Naruto, so I should be a least be in this fic. Not Choji and Shikamaru, no one wants them!"

Choji and Shikamaru stop the story that you are currently reading and rush back to Konoha, where Naruto is talking on a microphone insulting the two. With a storm of fists coming down on poor Naruto's head the two run back to continue the story for your enjoyment.

"Never mind, they are very important characters that are loved more then I." Naruto says reading off a card they left with Naruto; Naruto read it in fear they may beat him up again.

"Anyways...today were gonna talk about ramen! The best food in the whole wide universe! And the universe is very big, so you know it's the best!" Naruto shouts,

"To the ramen facts!" Naruto shouts once more,

**Did you know-Ramen**

"Sasuke makes the best ramen, the way he boils the water and puts the flavouring, pure genius!"

"Ramen is called Instant Noodles in North America it used to be called ramen."

"Ramen's Chinese not Japanese get it right!"

"Ramen used to be called 'shina soba' meaning Chinese Soba, I told you it's from China!"

"Momofuku Ando, was the inventor of instant Ramen, he's my idol!"

"And the flavors of ramen, don't get me started! Mmm, Asahikawa, Kitakata, Nagahama, Hakata..."

"My name is a topping in Ramen! I'm the fish cake in ramen! You know the funny white things with pink swirls on them, yeah those are the best! Cause I'm the best!"

"Now you know, about ramen!" Naruto yells,

* * *

A/N:Believe it! A permanent omake! More to come in chapter 4! It's not tha great since I rushed to post this up( through I wrote it three months ago, maybe.) If they're is any spelling/grammar errors, please let me know! Review kudasai(please)!

**Japanese Terms**

-chan: Used to express endearment, used mostly among girls. Also used among small boys, pets and lovers in a sense of cuteness.

-kun: Used at the end of boys' namesmeaning familarily or endearment. It sometimes used by men, among friends, or when addressing someone younger.


	4. Mission 4

A/N: Yay! Happy birthday me! And happy aniversery Choji's mission! Banzai! Review kudasai(please)!**

* * *

**

**Mission-4-Forest of Hakkyou**

_10:52-Konoha Village_

"Are you ready Choji?" asked Shikamaru, Choji nodded.

"And just where are you going?"

"Whoa! Ino!" cried Choji sounding surprised, dropping his backpack.

"Were going hiking, for Choji." said Shikamaru,

"Good." Ino said taking Choji's backpack,

"That's my backpack."

"Full of junk food, I bet." Ino said removing the contents.

After removing all the contents, she was satisfied. Just camping supplies and healthy food stuffs. Choji blinked.

"Alright, pack up, and I'll see you later." Ino said waving, she gave Shikamaru a kiss on the cheek then left.

"Shikamaru, how did you do that?" asked Choji, he never noticed Shikamaru switching the backpacks.

"Secret." was all Shikamaru said, picking up his backpack.

"Let's go!" Both of them cheered as they walked to the villages gates.

--

_11:23-Crossroads_

"Which way do we go?" asked Choji,

"Look at the wrapper." Suggested Shikamaru, Choji pulled out the wrapper.

After exiting Konoha, they would come to a crossroad, they were to go right towards the Forest of Hakkyou. "We go left." said Choji pointing to the right.

"Your finger doesn't agree." stated Shikamaru, Choji looked up to see his finger pointing to the right. Choji still got left and right mixed up. "Choji, your sure it's left?" Shikamaru said grabbing the wrapper from Choji. Shikamaru quickly glanced at the map then smacked Choji in the head.

"Were suppose to go to the right." Shikamaru said sounding slightly annoyed.

"At least I was close." Choji mumbled,

The two shinobi began to travel to the right, not the left. Traveling down the road to the right, lead to the forest. The pathway lead to a village, from there your on your own to the Burger Temple. It was very comforting for the two chunin to not know where they were going in the Forest of Hakkyou, very comforting since "Hakkyou" meant "Insanity".

_Upon entering the forest... _"Choji what time is it?"

"12:00! Lunchtime!"

"Okay, I messed up the time and location bit of this fanfic, I'm ready now." Shikamaru said quickly scribbling on a time card.

_12:00-Upon entering the forest_

"Let's eat Shikamaru!"

"Fine, let's eat on that big green rock."

A big green rock? That doesn't sound right. But as our heroes will soon find out; the reason why it's called the Forest of Hakkyou.

At the big green rock, Choji and Shikamaru put their backpacks down on smaller rocks surrounding the larger green one, and put the food upon the rock. "Time to eat!" Choji cried, holding a sandwich in one hand, and chopsticks in another. As they began to eat, the ground began to shake.

"W-Wht is th-the ground-d shaking?" stuttered Shikamaru,

"Mai-my o-benn-to!" cried Choji.

Suddenly the ground stopped shaking, but a strong blew Choji and Shikamaru off the green rock. When Shikamaru got to his feet again, their backpacks were missing, and the stuff upon the rock lay about the ground. Mysteriously enough, the big green rock was gone.

"Choji, where's our stuff?" asked Shikamaru, while he shook Choji. Choji sat up, and looked around. Suddenly standing up, he ran to where the food lay. "No! My poor food!" Choji wailed,

"Choji, do you still have the wrapper?" asked Shikamaru,

"Yes. But the food is more important!" Choji sobbed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Choji our stuff is missing. Any ideas to what happened to it?" Choji shook his head, as he continued to sob.

"Look at it this way Choji, were nearly at the village, you can eat there." Choji's face suddenly brightened,

"Let's go!" Shikamaru shook his head, _"Now he's so enthusiastic. That camping stuff was Naruto's anyways, oh well." _Shikamaru thought as him, and Choji continued on to the village.

--

"Ah-choo!" Naruto sneezed,

"Bless you. Naruto-chan your not catching a cold are you?"

"Nah, I'm fine. But thank you for asking Sasuke-chan." Naruto said sweetly to his koi.

"Don't worry me Naruto-chan." Sasuke said sounding distressed,

"I promise, Sasu-chan." Sasuke smiled.

--

"No more Shonen-ai!" Shikamaru yelled,

"It's all about us!" cried Choji,

"Believe it!" they both yelled,

"Acting like Naruto can really relieve stress." said Shikamaru, even though Shikamaru never got stressed out.

"Aren't we nearly at the village?" asked Choji,

"You're right Choji, make a new time card, I feel lazy." said Shikamaru handing the marker and the time card to Choji,

"I didn't eat! I don't have a lot of energy!" whined Choji,

"I'm lazy." Choji grumbled and took the time card.

_13:17-Village Gate_

"Oh my genin!" Both Choji and Shikamaru, said in shock.

"Hi, I'm Chigiri." said a cute girl. Chigiri appeared to be around thirteen, with long messy black hair, she wore a pink sleeve-less shirt, a red sweater tied at her waist, with white shorts up to her knees.

"I'm Stone Chang." The two shinobi just stared at Chang. Chang had short black hair in a bowl cut. He wore a blue t-shirt with the Konoha leaf symbol on it. His hands were bandaged, he wore blue tight pants, with purple leg warmers.

"They seem surprised, don't say anything." Chang whispered to Chigiri,

"Got it."

"Are you two okay?" asked Chang,

"Rock Lee what the heck are you doing here?!" Both Shikamaru and Choji yelled in shock,

"Huh?" said the confused Chang and Chigiri.

* * *

**Permanent...OMAKE(****オマケ)**

**Food studies, with Uzumaki Naruto**

"Naruto your on air!" called the director,

"I'm reading Yakitate! Japan, hold on!"

"Naruto!" Naruto slowly looked at the camera, facing him, he chewed on the piece of baguette in his mouth very slowly.

"Um, sorry everyone. Yakitate Japan is really good! And this bread it's just so good too!"

"Just get on with the Bread facts!" yelled the director,

"Okay okay, it's not like I get paid to do this." scoffed Naruto, putting the manga and the bread down.

"Actually you are getting paid..."

"Seriously! Well I better get on with it!" Naruto said running off set to get the bread facts. The director slapped his forehead, "When is Choji coming back..."he mumbled.

**Did you know-Bread**

"Bread is one of the oldest prepared foods dating back to the stone...age...that's a long time!"

"In Japanese bread is called "pan" it's also called that in Spain."

"There are some kinds of bread that can take four days to make. What a waste, if it takes four days why make it?"

"Bappir, a kind of bread, was used in ancient Mesopotamian beer brewing. Okay, bread can make beer that's not good!"

"A technique in making bread includes frying...the dough..."

"Germany and Chile are the biggest consumers of bread...where's Japan on this thing?" Naruto questioned scaling the chart of bread consumers.

"Great I can't find it..."

"A cookie is considered bread, if you didn't know that...you can't have this cookie!" Naruto said waving it around,

"Did you know yes or no? We're out of time now, so now you know bread!"

* * *

A/N: I can't believe it's been one year, huh Choji?! Well I hope you enjoyed chapter four! And the omake. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed Choji's Mission. I'm very greatful, let's see if we can make it to it's two year anniversery (laughs)! If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)!


	5. Mission 5

A/N: At last an update! Why didn't I update before? BECAUSE THE GODS DIDN'T ALLOW IT!! (Nice excuse, X Inori x...) Anyways please enjoy. Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

**Mission-5-Into the Jungle**

"I think you mistaken me for someone else." Stated Chang,

"Are you sure?" asked Choji,

"For sure, I'm Stone Chang."

"You look just like Rock Lee." Stated Shikamaru,

"This is really weird." Thought Chigiri.

Suddenly Choji's stomach interrupted the confusion between the group. "We still never had lunch." Choji blushed,

"No problem, I'll make you something." Said Chang,

"Are you sure?" asked Shikamaru,

"Chang's cooking is the best!" said Chigiri, Chang blushed.

"I don't care. I'm hungry!" cried Choji,

"You shouldn't say that Choji, after all you have your own cooking show." Reminded Shikamaru,

"Oh, yeah." Choji said carelessly,

"Wait! You're from 'Chow with Choji'?!" asked Chang with surprise, Choji nodded.

"Please go back! Your replacement keeps talking about his boyfriend!" complained Chang,

"I knew leaving Naruto in charge was a bad idea" mumbled Choji his stomach grumbled once more.

"Right sensei is hungry!" cried Chang running straight home.

"Sensei?" said Shikamaru, Choji, and Chigiri all at once.

15:02-Chang's dining room

"Sensei…I'm speechless." Sighed Chang,

"Yup, Choji was really hungry." Said Shikamaru,

"No wonder you watch his show everyday." Said Chigiri.

Chang cooked four different dishes, native to the small village. Choji ate four times more then Shikamaru, Chigiri, and Chang whom had one plate each. "Sensei your amazing!" cried Chang,

"I'm Choji, not sensei." Choji said densely,

"I'll follow you forever! May I have your autograph?" Chang cried, holding a marker and a timecard, the timecard proved to be more useful, then Choji and Shikamaru anticipated.

"We should head into the jungle." Suggested Chigiri, while Chang framed Choji's autograph. "How did you know we needed to go to the jungle?" Shikamaru asked suspicion hung in his voice.

"Um…well every year around this time, people come to visit the Hamubaga ruins. Built by the Hamu people." Chigiri stated,

"Lucky guess, do you know how to get there?" asked Shikamaru,

"That's why me and Chang were at the village gate. To greet people who wanted to go to the ruins." Said Chigiri nodding.

"Nice lie Chigiri, they'll never believe that" thought Chang,

"Alright let's go!" cried Choji, as he said that Chang fell over.

"Chang are you okay?" asked Chigiri, Chang gave a thumbs up.

"Let's go already." Shikamaru said sounding annoyed.

16:44-Middle of the Jungle

"So…crossing this bridge is perfectly safe, right?" questioned Chigiri.

The bridge before them was a rotting wooden rope bridge, crossing a large and deep ravine. "We'll be fine." Assured Chang as he steeped onto the bridge. Shikamaru followed, Chang. Chigiri hesitated then followed before, she stepped on the bridge. Chang stepped on a rotten plank, causing him to fall.

"Chang!" Everyone cried, luckily Chang grabbed another plank in time. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as hoisted himself back upon the bridge. Just as Chang began to relax, that plank broke apart too. Chang's quick reflexes saved him, once again.

"I'm scared." Chigiri whimpered,

"I'll go." Choji said bravely,

"Choji…" Chigiri whispered, "aren't you gonna break the bridge?"

Sadly, Chigiri said it too late, once Choji stepped upon the bridge, it snapped.

"Choji you should have gone on the diet!" yelled Shikamaru,  
"Whose's fault is that?!" Choji yelled back,

"Sensei, why?!" screamed Chang.

As the bridge hung at the cliff's side. "Choji! Your too heavy! Use your special jutsu!" Cried Shikamaru,

"Expansion jutsu!" Choji mumbled, while his teeth clung onto Shikamaru's shoe. A rope broke, at the sudden weight gain. The rope bridge slanted, the next rope was about to break. "Choji the other special jutsu!" panicked Shikamaru,

"Oh, that one!" Choji mumbled, "Inflation jutsu!"

Choji suddenly shrank, turning into a really skinny Choji. "Wow! The weight really reduced." Chang said sounding surprised, as he began to climb up. The inflation jutsu allowed Choji to become really light. It was useful in situations like that. On the other side of the cliff the three breathed heavily, feeling lucky to be alive. "By the way where's Chigiri?" asked Chang,

"Isn't she on the other side" questioned Shikamaru,

"No, she's not." Chang said pointing to the other side of the cliff.

"I'm over here." Chigiri said from behind them, "Chigiri!" they all cried

"How did you get here?" asked Choji,

"The new bridge is over there." Chigiri pointed to a new rope bridge, ten meters away from the broken one. Shikamaru and Choji, glared at Chang and Chigiri. The two just laughed nervously.

"Well let's get going." Said Chigiri,

Passing through the undergrowth, they came across a clearing; vines hang down from the trees above. Mosquitoes, were becoming pests, during the afternoon, it got more humid in the tropical forest.

"The ground below is quicksand, so we must use the vines to cross it." Said Chang grabbing a vine. He gave Chigiri a piggyback as they swung to the other side.

"Choji, you better use the inflation jutsu, just in case." Shikamaru said, Choji nodded then transformed. Grabbing a vine then swung across.

"Choji, Choji, Choji of the jungle!" Choji sang, "Choji! Watch out for that tree!" Everyone cried, as Choji hit the trunk of a giant tree.

"You okay?" asked Chang, Choji just grunted,

"I'm coming over." Shikamaru called, swinging over.

18:57-Close to the temple

Cutting through the remaining undergrowth, with a machete, Chang carried along. They finally reached the temple of Hamubaga, thanks to Chang and Chigiri's guidance. "We're so close Choji." Shikamaru whispered, Choji nodded, as the team stood in awe of the temple.

The real adventure just began…

Mission two-accomplished

* * *

**Permanent...OMAKE (****オマケ)**

**Food studies, with Uzumaki Naruto**

"Alright, this time I'm just gonna get this over and done with." Naruto said getting the fact cards.

Did you know-Angel food cake (yum!)

"Did you know, angel food cake is the great Naruto Uzumaki's favourite cake!"

"Did you know that was also a lie?"

"The cake is called that because of its lightness it's considered to be the food of the angels. Angels can't eat can they?"

"Angel food cake also has a counterpart cake called Devil's food cake."

Naruto stared blankly at the fact cards, "there wasn't many fact cards, and were there?"

"You still have a lot of time Naruto!" Yelled the director,

"That's not good, is it?"

"You're also on air Naruto." Said the director.

"I have no choice then…"

-Five minutes later-

"I came as fast as I could Naruto-chan!"

"Thanks Sasuke-chan!"

"Oh no, not him!" The director cried slapping his forehead,

"Do you have a problem with my Sasuke-chan being on air with me?!" Naruto yelled,

"Yes…" The director trailed off,

"Well whatever. Me and Sasuke-chan will make angel food cake for the viewers."

"This a cooking show after all I guess…" The director trailed off once more, "but, your out of time…"

"What?!" Both Naruto and Sasuke cried, "Well I guess I'll have to just say 'that line' again."

"Now you know angel food cake!"

"Naruto-chan do you have to say that all the time?" Asked Sasuke,

"Yeah I do. So where do you wanna go Sasuke-chan?"

"The same thing we do every night, Naruto."

"We try to take over the world?"

"Close enough." Said Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: Well that's all for chapter 5. If anyone is interested in seeing a picture of Chigiri (no need for a Chang picture, just picture Rock Lee with different clothes XD) go to my profile. I really hope people got the pun in the omake, if you didn't- YOU SUCK!! Jk! I'm really sorry readers and reviewers I truly am! (bows) If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)!


	6. Mission 6

A/N: Oh man I feel like Usagi-san right now... I found the hard copies... Choji's mission shall commence once again! Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

**Mission****-6- Trials of Death**

The ruins were covered by vines, leaves, and moss. The structure of what it once was, had crumbled down to almost nothing.

There was an entrance into a small building, that small square building was surrounded by pillars. One pillar parallel to a corner of the building, the ruins appeared rather simple.

"I think it's safe to enter." Shikamaru said he didn't sense any danger on the outside. Inside was a different story.

They walked up the stone steps and into the ruins. Inside was empty, three stone walls and a door way, where they entered from. The inside was covered with moss and vines. A snake slithered down a vine and into a crack in the floor.

"There's not much here." Said Shikamaru,

"Maybe it was all a hoax?" said Choji,

"What's a 'hoax'?" Chigiri asked dumbly.

"Nothing." Replied Choji and Shikamaru,

"There's writing here." Said Chang, pointing to a piece of the wall, facing the entrance.

Everyone stepped in, "but I can't read it." Said Chang.

"I'll read it." Said Chigiri,

"You can read this gibberish?" Asked Shikamaru, sounding more suspicious, Chigiri nodded.

"Beware! After reading this message, there is no turning back. You will face three trials, in order to get to the treasure."

"Treasure?! So… that's why you here." Said Chang, Choji and Shikamaru nodded cautiously.

"Don't worry about it, were not after your treasure or nothing. We've been here so many times to guide people here." Chang said, as Chigiri exited the building.

"Coming Chang?"

"Where are you guys going?" asked Choji,

"Usually, we just guide people here. We don't face the perils!" Said Chigiri,

"Has anyone come back alive?" asked Shikamaru,

"No one…" said Chang in a frightening voice.

"That's why I'll be going."

"I must follow Sensei!" Said Chang proudly, Chigiri sighed.

"Are you sure Chang?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Positive."

Chigiri shrugged, "good luck" and with that she disappeared outside.

"Well, how do we start?" Asked Shikamaru, Chang stepped closer to the wall to examine the writing on the wall. In the process, Chang stepped on a secret switch that made the floor under them, collapse. Choji, Shikamaru, and Chang slid down a long and twisting slide. At the end of the slide ride, they landed in a dark room.

"It's so dark. Is there a stick around here that we can use for a torch?" Asked Chang,

"I-I think I found one." Choji said handing Chang a skinny long object. Shikamaru groped around for a vine to use that would be wrapped around the stick.

"I found a good vine to use." Shikamaru said handing the vine to Chang; Chang wrapped the vine around the stick, and got a match. He struck the match and lit the torch. The assumed stick wasn't a stick at all, but a human arm bone.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Choji, Chang used the torch to look around the room. The room was filled with many huge, poisonous snakes.

"Wha- what do we do?!" Stuttered Choji,

"We can only kill these snakes by chopping their heads off. If we cut their bodies in half they'll just grow back, and the severed part will become a new snake." Chang said getting his machete out. Shikamaru and Choji both got a shiriken and a kunai out.

"Let's get 'em!" They cried attacking snake after snake. Shikamaru threw shiriken, while Choji grabbed them by the tail and cut their heads off using his signature cut, used in his cooking show. But more and more snakes kept coming, as the trio began to get exhausted.

"Why do they keep coming?!" cried Choji, whom began to breathe heavily. Chang looked around wildly, and then he saw it, an ink spider!

Ink spiders, spinned animals or prey out of their webs. Their webs are made of magical ink that whatever they create comes to life. Ink spiders are like regular spiders that build webs to catch prey. But if their web is threatened they spin creatures out of their ink, to protect their webs. Once the threat has been wiped out, the spider feeds on its creations.

"Kill that spider!" Cried Chang.

Ink spiders are a hundred times larger then your average daddy long legs, and are blacker then night so it is able to blend in with its dark surroundings.

While Choji and Chang continued to kill the inky poisonous snakes, Shikamaru aimed for the spider with his shiriken. He pinned down the spiders eight legs, but using shiriken on its body had no effect. He needed something larger against the spider; he needed Chang's machete.

"Chang, I need to borrow you machete. Use my kunai while I borrow this." Chang nodded.

Shikamaru and Chang traded weapons. Then Shikamaru began slicing through the snakes. He cut the giant spider in half; blood then began gushing out of it. The snakes all disappeared. Chang picked up the torch; he left it to stand neatly against the stone wall despite all the commotion. After the spider was defeated, a door way opened.

"Gah!"

'What was that?!" Chang said looking around the room frantically.

"Never mind let's go." Shikamaru said walking through the doorway, Chang followed.

As they walked through the doorway, the door closed. Shikamaru and Chang realized there's no turning back and walked forward.

"Whoa!" Cried Chang, Shikamaru caught him in time. Chang stepped on a hidden switch; he nearly fell into a spike pit, had it not been for Shikamaru.

As they walked, the corridor grew narrower. Suddenly they heard a rumbling noise, only now did they realize Choji was missing.

"What happened to Sensei?" Wailed Chang,

"The door closed on us, so it's too late to look for him." Shikamaru said, sounding worried.

"But what about the rumbling noise?"

"Whatever it is, we should go back a little." Shikamaru said running backwards, Chang joined him.

"A boulder is coming; I'll be able to stop it, if you come close with the torch." Shikamaru said making hand signs. Chang gulped then nodded. After Chang nearly fell in the pit of spikes he dropped the torch, but they found another bone to use, and more vine before the rumbling noises began.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" Shikikaru yelled, as the boulder loomed right above them. Shikamaru was right about the boulder.

"Choji! Un-do your jutsu." Cried Shikamaru,

The boulder, grunted. It grunted for a few more minutes, then transformed into Choji.

"Sensei!" Chang cried with confusion, and relief.

"Where am I?" Asked Choji, sounding dizzy.

"Looks like we passed." Shikamaru said, pointing to a staircase that leads to a doorway. "How did you know, it was sensei?!" Questioned Chang.

"A ninja's gotta sense these things." Shikamaru simply said.

"But what happened to you sensei?" Chang asked as he led the way up the stairs.

"I remember someone, saying to perform your secret jutsu, and that's it." Choji explained.

"Hypnosis." Shikamaru concluded Chang just nodded.

They entered the doorway, into a bright room. Filled with sunlight, under the skylight that lit the room, was a box, a golden box, with a burger in carved on it. It was the El Dorado of burgers standing before them!

"The treasure…" Choji breathed,

"Be on your guard Choji, there's still one final trial left." Shikamaru said seriously.

"I don't care!" Choji cried, running towards the golden box.

"Choji, no!" Cried Shikamaru, as Choji stepped on the secret switch, which fired many blazing arrows; in many directions.

Shikamaru and Choji began to cut arrow after arrow down with their kunai's. Chang used his machete to defend himself. Performing master meat cuts upon the arrows, dicing the deadly weapon to pieces. After all the arrows were destroyed, Choji went towards the box. "At last…" he whispered.

Mission three-accomplished

* * *

**Permanent...OMAKE (オマケ)**

**Food studies, with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke**

"What are you dong Naruto-chan?" asked Sasuke

"Studying the topic for today's food study."

"Your reading Julius Caesar, Naruto-chan."

"Sasuke-chan do you even know what the topic of the food study is today?"

"Yes, Caesar salad."

"Which is why I'm reading Julius Caesar, the guy the salad was named after?" Sasuke slapped his forehead,

"do you even understand what the heck is going on?" asked Sasuke

"To be or not to be that is the question!" Naruto chimed,

"That's hamlet, Naruto-chan."

-Iruka watching from at home-

"Naruto wasn't even interested in school work, back when he was in the academy and here he is being interested in Shakespeare…another person who is mocking history's great work." Iruka critized switching the TV off.

-Back at the studio-

Naruto sneezed, blowing all the fact cards away, "oops."

"Bless you Naruto-chan. Here let me help you pick those up."

"Thanks Sasuke-chan." Naruto said slyly "accidentally" touching Sasuke's hand when they gathered the cards, Sasuke just smirked at Naruto.

"The facts!" Cried the director,

"Right!"

**Did you know-Caesar salad**

"Julius Caesar never created the salad, Naruto-chan!"

"I get it, I get it. Caesar salad was so called to be created in the town of Tijuana, Mexico. Hey! It really isn't made by that guy from this book."

"I told you Naruto-chan. Anyways, it is believed that the owner of the restaurant that created the salad, made the dish by accident."

"The original Caesar salad really doesn't have anchovy's in it."

"Caesar salad's one health concern is the raw egg that is told to be provided in certain versions of the recipe."

"Now you know Caesar salad!" Both Naruto and Sasuke cried.

-Chang watching from at home-

"No-o-o-o-o-o-o!" Chang cried falling over.

"Chang are you alright?" Chigiri asked,

"He fainted." Stated Shikamaru, Choji just stared at the TV screen,

"Even though were on a break until the next chapter, I can see why Chang fainted."

"Why's that Choji?" Asked Shikamaru,

"Sasuke's now on my show." Choji said sipping tea,

"AND YOUR NOT IN THE LEAST BIT WORRIED, SENSEI?!" Cried Chang, Choji nodded.

"I'm very worried. But I'm glad your awake." Chang smiled, "of course Sensei!" Chang said proudly, glancing at the screen and fainted once more.

* * *

A/N: Yes... never edit or type out fanfics at 3 in the morning fore parents shall get very angry and you shall develop a bad headache... now please stayed tuned for the next chapter of Choji's Mission and I'm extremely sorry for the wait! (faints) If they're any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)!


	7. Mission 7

A/N: Yes! Happy anniversary Choji's Mission! It's been two years... yes two long years... why did it take me that long to update then?! Please enjoy the final chapter. Review kudasai(please)! _**  
**_

* * *

**Mission****-7- Mission Complete**

Choji took the box, and opened it, pulling out an old piece of paper. The recipe of the World's Greatest Burgers was written on that paper. As Choji began to unfold the paper, he jumped back.

Seven flaming arrows fired from the wall, Choji jumped away in time. But the recipe caught fire!

"No!" cried Choji, he tried desperately to put out the flame; failing. The recipe, burned to ashes.

--

Choji shot up in bed, sweating. He was breathing heavily, he glanced around the room, this wasn't his room. "What a nightmare." Choji sighed, "Where am I?" Then Choji suddenly remembered the recipe burning to ashes. He began to whimper, but only did he realize the whole adventure was a dream.

Choji sighed with sadness, at least the loss of the recipe, was only a dream. But that didn't explain where he was.

Choji went out the bedroom door into the hallway. Choji's stomach started to rumble, the first order of business- was to find the kitchen and then find where he was. Choji finally discovered the kitchen. Shikamaru, Chang, and Chigiri were there. "Shikamaru! Chigiri! Chang!" cried Choji, walking over to where they were.

"Have a good nap, sensei?" Asked Chang, Choji nodded.

"I can't believe you right in front of me, I'm not dreaming am I?" Questioned Choji,

"You're wide awake Choji." Shikamaru said taking a sip of his juice.

"I'm not dreaming?" Chigiri then pinched Choji's cheek.

"That hurt." Complained Choji,

"You're awake." Confirmed Chigiri. Choji's stomach began to growl,

"I'm on it, sensei!" Chang cried.

After eating through three large bowls of food, Shikamaru explained that Choji fainted right after the recipe burned to ash. Choji began to cry, not even touching the fourth bowl of food, because he was so upset. "It's not all that bad sensei." Chang said trying to comfort Choji, "after all, it's just a contest." Finished Chang,

"Contest?"

"The burger wrapper was a map for a contest, for the residences of Konoha and the surrounding area." Explained Shikamaru,

"After reaching our village, me and Chang were to just guide you to the ruins, and then we would set off the traps. We weren't being paid for nothing." Explained Chigiri.

"I was there to ensure your safety, the danger was real… but then again this should have been easy for you shinobi." Finished Chang,

"But what about me, using the expanding jutsu against you?" Asked Choji,

"Hypnosis." Chigiri simply said.

"But did we win the contest?"

"Technically you did sensei, but since the paper was the prize of a yearly supply of burgers… and because you don't have the paper to prove it…"

"A pretty good market strategy, to think you were one out of a thousand people to have the map." Said Shikamaru with a smile, but Choji began to cry again, not only was the dream real, but he lost a year's supple of burgers.

"Look on the bright side Choji." Said Shikamaru on the way back. Choji looked up at Shikamaru sadly. "At least we made some new friends, and…"

"And?"

"You lost fifteen pounds…"

"No way!" exclaimed Choji,

"Yeah believe it or not."

"But how?! I never got on a weight scale."

"Chang had a weight scale. While you were out, I asked to weigh you. I had a feeling you lost weight."

Choji beamed, now if Ino only let Choji off the diet it would have been a happy ending.

"It is a happy ending! I get to see Ino-chan again!" Cried Shikamaru,

"And sensei will be back on the show!" Added Chang.

Okay, it was a happy ending, at least for some people.

The sunset seemed more enjoyable, as Choji and Shikamaru, finished a fun and exciting journey. A mission worthy of the great Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru.

**Permanent...OMAKE (****オマケ)**

**Food studies, with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke**

The two lovers stared at each other, repulsed. Now this was the last food study... they understood this oh too well. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke still stared at it, daring each other to poke it, but both were afraid.

"Sasuke-chan... is this really safe to eat?"

"If it wasn't Naruto-chan it wouldn't be on Choji's show... but still why would anyone want to eat this."

"I still can't believe this is a Japanese dish... I mean were Japanese but we've never heard of it."

"Naruto-chan... you only eat ramen... I mean have you ever even eaten sushi before?" Questioned Sasuke

"Sasuke-chan why would I want to eat raw fish?!"

"Naruto-chan... this thing is sashimi... and besides some sushi is cooked." Sasuke said taking a chopstick and poking the sashimi in question; the sashimi in turn gaped at Sasuke.

"Ah..."

This was ikizukuri- live sashimi.

"Ew, ew gross, gross!" Cried Naruto as he clinged onto Sasuke. "It's not fit for human consumption."

"But it is pretty amazing that the fish is still alive..." Sasuke remarked.

"Its still alive!"

"Ikizukuri isn't live sashimi for nothing. Do you want a taste Naruto-chan?"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Naruto cried clinging on to Sasuke tighter; Sasuke shot a victory glance at the camera while the camera man for one reason or another blushed slightly.

"Expansion jutsu!" Choji cried as he suddenly rolled in,

"Watch out Naruto-chan!" Sasuke cried as he jumped out the way while holding Naruto

"I'm back!" Choji announced

"Choji-sama!" cried the director, "hurry finish up the remainder of the show

"Ah... no! The ikizukuri is flopping away!" Yelled Shikamaru, as the ikizukuri escaped the raw cold clutches of its inners and raw vegetables that sustain the fish's movement.

"No my dinner!" Choji cried,

"Not again Choji..." Shikamaru said slapping his forehead.

"Cho-choji would eat that... I don't feel well Sasuke-chan..." Naruto said.

"I'll carry you home, Naruto-chan and let's hurry before director-san kills us..."

Chow with Choji was now back on the air, at home Chang cried tears of joy as his beloved sensei returned to his rightful place at the 6:30 time slot.

* * *

A/N: Now then that was the best omake yet! XD Well that is the end of Choji's Mission. Thank you for sticking with me till the end, and thank you readers and reviewers alike. I'm sorry for losing the last two chapters... I mean Choji's Mission was actually finished a year ago, though not offically. (Sighs) Until we meet again readers, Ja ne! If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Review kudasai(please)!


End file.
